Удача
by Efgeta
Summary: А все было совсем не так, как казалось.
Надо было уйти. Когда они стали привязываться ко мне, надо было уйти. Когда мне захотелось НЕ уходить - надо было уйти. Юрико, Ямамото-кун, Азалин-чан, весь мой экипаж Соёказе - я не смог сказать «прощай», и это стало настоящим концом. Или мы еще друзья? Не думаете же вы теперь, глядя на меня, не смеющего поглядеть в ответ, что мы никогда и не были друзьями? И никогда не будем. Как я – я! – смог разрушить будущее? Оно ведь.. есть ли оно? Я не знаю. Я уже ничего не знаю.

..сначала я всего лишь наблюдал со стороны, не вмешиваясь в их жизнь, ни с кем не сближаясь и не давая сблизиться с собой. Быть в центре внимания и одновременно одиноким – так я начал и так собирался жить дальше. Оставаться в коконе, поглядывая на окружающих из маленькой прорехи. Так был о! Но мне стало этого мало. А может быть вконец одолело любопытство к своим ощущениям, и я неосторожно решил познать, что они означают и почему появились я приник к узкой щелочке вместо того, чтоб закрыть прореху. Но вспоминая, почему я вообще оказался на Соёказе, меня гложет мысль: не к этому ли все шло? Я подписался на свободную жизнь, не понимая все пункты. Я слишком многого хотел, гораздо больше, чем смог принять и дать в ответ. Я это знал, но не смог остановиться. Какой же я..

Меня прозвали безответственным, хотя я желал быть беззаботным. Мой помощник считает меня идиотом, и мне кажется, что он прав. А команда искренне верит, что мне сопутствует огромная удача. И услышав это, мне хочется кричать. Я один в толпе. Я хочу быть частью их. Я боюсь быть частью их. Я вряд ли смогу быть частью их. Нужно было уйти. Но уйти куда? Не этот ли вопрос стал настоящей причиной того, что я остался? Хочется верить, что да. Я пытаюсь обмануть самого себя. И громко смеюсь, понимая это. Смех – первое, чему я научился. Живи, улыбаясь!

.. я не уверен, что могу рассуждать о любви. Я люблю женщин. Всех. Я читал много книг, где рыцари спасали принцесс, а женщины были невообразимо прекрасными существами. Но настоящую женщину я впервые увидел только в 20 лет. Дома не держали женскую прислугу, в семье все были мужского пола, а до побега я не выходил за пределы наших владений. Может потому мне и нравятся женщины: когда видишь наконец свою давнюю мечту во плоти, она кажется прекраснее, чем в воображении. Все женщины для меня – идеальны, я рос с мыслью, что это так. Ничем иным эфемерное представление о неизвестном, но вероятно хорошим, быть и не могло.

Юрико немного выбивалась из моего представления о женщинах. Она была красива, но не любила комплименты. Она любила работать, а не давать работу мужчинам. Она не была милой, а постоянно злилась. Особенно на меня. И я все эти странности нашел еще прекраснее. Мне казалось, что она такая потому, что я узнал ее ближе, чем какую-нибудь другую женщину. Потом стереотип «принцессы» рухнул окончательно под напором личностей, которыми оказались все встречаемые мной женщины. Но все они, кроме Юрико, все равно так или иначе подпадали под привычный мне типаж, и когда я это понял, то привязался к Юрико еще сильнее. Она не была обычной. И этим походила на меня.

Даже в своей необычной семье я считался особенным. Мне была уготована роль с момента рождения, каждый шаг обязан был прослеживаться, каждая мысль записываться. Я был в клетке, даже не зная, что она так называется. Я хотел сбежать, даже не умея еще формировать мысль о побеге. Я был скован, и не видел в этом ничего обычного. Только жилось мне никак. До тех пор, пока не произошла та, встреча, после которой пришло осознание. Когда я впервые понял, что такое клетка, и захотел ее покинуть.

А ведь д встречи мне этого никогда не хотелось. Хотелось ли вам побывать в соседней галактике, когда вы еще не знали о существовании галактик? Нет, неправильный пример. Знать и хотеть – это разные вещи. Но не для меня. Я не мог захотеть, не зная, чего хочу. И это при том, что я особенный именно в сфере видения. Даже не замечая, я мог еще в детстве увидеть события до того, как они произойдут. И мог видеть сразу несколько вариантов. Таким я родился. Для меня это почти как дышать. Увидев, как отрывается от ветви лист, любой может нарисовать в воображении, как он кружится в ветре и падает на землю, или уносится в порыве. Я могу видеть еще неслучившееся точно так же, но в больших масштабах. Это дар, и он больше, чем у любого в нашей семье. Да, он у меня наследственный. Уже становится понятно, что со мной не так?

С десяти лет я разрабатывал проекты. Отец спрашивал меня о разном с того момента, как я научился говорить, а когда я подрос, начал давать более четкие задания: проследить будещее новорожденного предприятия, влияние отдельной особи на наш клан, или клан на весь мир в целом. Это очень тяжело: видеть варианты, и еще труднее менять реальность в пользу нужного. Но я мог, был обязан и делал. Для того, кто менял влегкую реальность, мое собственное будущее было кристально ясным с самого моего рождения. Мой долг должен был жить со мной до самого конца. Но как быть с этим «должен», если совершенно не хочется? И эту мысль я и понял в один прекрасный миг.

Надо жить на всю катушку, пока можно! Иначе жизнь отомстит...

До одиннадцати лет я и не думал сбежать, считал такую жизнь обычной и единственно возможной. Считал, что знать означает менять, и стыдился своей неприязни к собственному таланту это делать. Пока мне не сказал эти слова один адмирал, случайным образом оказавшийся у нас. Адмирал Ханнер! я был вам благодарен девять лет, и я очень обрадовался, когда вы узнали меня при нашей второй встрече. И я не забуду вас - первого человека, который увидел во мне меня, раскрыл мне глаза, показал, что можно выбирать себе путь.

Адмирал Ханнер сделал для меня больше, чем кто бы то ни был. Кому-то казалось странным, что я так огорчился от его смерти? У нас было всего несколько встреч, и все, кроме первой, он даже не был в состоянии внятно говорить. Но он был первым человеком, который увидел меня, а не гениального монстра, и, что более важно, он был первым, в ком смог увидеть личность я сам. Адмирал пробудил меня из долгой спячки, из которой сам я мог никогда и не проснуться, не осознать собственных желаний и самого себя.

Я сбежал из семьи, чтоб избежать той ответственности, которую должен был нести, и ввязался в улаживание конфликтов между двумя недружелюбными друг к другу расами в состоянии перманентной войны. Я смеюсь, когда думаю об этом, вот прямо сейчас. Но хотя все шло не совсем равно с ожиданиями, люди стали мне дороги. Я боюсь, как они среагируют, если когда-нибудь узнают, что я не такой дурак, каким кажусь, что мои удачно-дурацкие приказы большей частью продиктованы наследственным провидением, даром, которого больше ни у кого нет. Да, я подталкивал происходящее к тому варианту, который мне больше нравился. Я этим не горжусь, но иначе было бы плохо. Могли погибнуть люди. Единственно, что меня оправдывает. А еще то, что в большинстве случаев я полагался на интуицию. С моим талантом и думать было необязательно, что меня не особо на самом деле радовало. Ведь я поклялся не использовать дар. Но от этого не стал другим, не смог изменить свою суть.

Я боюсь, что если меня и не назовут чудовищем, Юрико все равно рассердится, а остальные наверняка почувствуют себя преданными. Я не хочу это видеть – разочарование, или, может быть, страх и отвращение на их лицах. Потому я и должен был уйти. Я трус. Кто удивлен?

Предвидение - мой далеко не самый страшный секрет. В нашей семье как-то плохо исторически уживался дар управления событиями - с эмоциями. Ведь чтобы не ошибаться, надо трезво смотреть в вероятности. Чтобы делать правильный выбор, нужна хладнокровность. Подозреваю, эта ущербность в эмоциях, точнее, упор на практичность, а не этику, изначально появилась вместе с даром, как необходимость. А я и тут гений, или, уже по мнению семьи, урод. Я не умею жертвовать ради чего-то кем-то, и никогда этого не понимал, как ни старались мне объяснить.

Эмоции не поощрялись – это мягко сказано. Их, скорее, вообще не было, по-крайней мере, теплых. А те чахлые зачатки, что могли быть, убивались с самого рождения. В моей семье не способны на порывы и необдуманные действия. Практичность, материализм – это в почете. Так считается, и этого добиваются. Вышколенные слуги с отсутствием тех – нужных для эмоций участков мозга - растили каждое новое поколение и взращивало соответственное отношение к людям. Нехило, да? Цель оправдывает средства – неофициальный девиз семьи.

Впервые я улыбнулся в одиннадцать лет. Улыбнулся в ответ, когда, так же впервые, увидел улыбку на лице другого человека. Тогда же я узнал об эмоциях, и о том, что же такое неприятно коробило меня изнутри. Я оказался и гением, и уродом. Способным на сострадание, на мечты, на счастье. На лень, на самопожертвование, желание жить.. Только первые одиннадцать лет жизни, с даром предвидения и нашим семейным воспитанием, уже нелегко было изгнать. Я до сих пор иногда притворяюсь, что мне страшно, или весело, когда начинаю словно наблюдать со стороны или когда просто не до конца понимаю, что происходит. Не хватает опыта, примера и чего-то, что отсутствовало с рождения. Да, в чем-то я истинный сын своего отца.

Но постепенно я становлюсь собой: не бездушная марионетка, не хладнокровный манипулятор, а я ^_^/ Привычки часто пытаются взять верх, но я изо всех сил стаскиваю насильно надетую маску. Как это трудно! И иногда я слишком сильно стараюсь. Так сильно, что загнал глубоко в себя не только привычки, но и некоторые чувства. Серьезность, меланхолию, печаль – приобретенные и осознанные. Не думаю, что я родился с этими чувствами, хотя кто знает. Родился же я безбашенным лентяем? ^_^'

Я бегу от своего прошлого, скрываю свои способности, контролирую свои эмоции. Потому надо было уйти от нормальных людей, к которым я привязался.

Но не ушел. Трус, снова. Не смог уйти от найденной теплоты отношений, ради которых я и бросил прежнюю жизнь. Не смог расстаться.

Когда-нибудь я наконец смогу окончательно разобраться со своим «я», может, стану чуточку серьезнее, а может останусь таким же долботрясом. Может быть, моя окончательно собранная и осознанная личность заставит окружающих сказать, что я вырос, а может, они скажут, что я окончательно свихнулся. Ведь несмотря на все старания оставаться легкомысленным, внутри меня гложет беспокойство. За экипаж, за самого себя, за всех близких мне. Каким их будущее может стать? Смогу ли я защитить их от невзгод? И имею ли я право на это? Даже инстинктивно? И, может ли так быть, что я могу считаться просто и действительно невероятно везучим?

В семье заставляли быть серьезным и ответственно подходить к заданиям и фьючерсным проектам. В семье не любили сюрпризы, выкрутасы, мое неожиданное поведение и быстро меняющиеся события, которые не могли проконтролировать. Все должно было быть распланировано и уверенно двигаться в нужном направлении. Шаг в сторону, и.. я может и был манипулятором с рождения, но управляли и мной.

Может поэтому мне кажется невероятно милым, когда команда открыто бунтует, делает что хочет, мой помощник втихую видит себя на моем месте, а женщины вообще поступают вопреки всякому смыслу. Это еще один плюсик к их очарованию.


End file.
